Les larmes d'Argent
by Shadows1399
Summary: Amicie jeune vampire reçoit un appel de son amie "Jo" qui à besoin de lui pour une chasse. Là-bas il rencontre les frères Winchester, Helen, Bobby et Castiel un ange que le vampire trouve particulièrement attrayant. S'en suit un chasse endiablé, mais comment aider des chasseurs lorsque l'on est soi même une proie? Castiel/OC Risque de Spoilers saison 6/7.
1. Chapter 1

**-Les larmes d'argent-  
**

* * *

Je commence une nouvelle fiction en parallèle à celle que j'écris actuellement. Je songeai depuis quelques jours écrire sur Supernatural alors je me suis lancé... Cette fiction sera basée sur **Amicie**, personnage de mon invention.  
La fiction deviendra peut-être une fiction rating M mais dans tous les cas je préviendrais en cas de changement.

La fiction deviendra au fil des chapitres une romance entre mon OC et Castiel, c'est-à-dire un couple homosexuel donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ce style de fiction peuvent passer leur chemin. Ma fiction se passe après que Sam ait retrouvé son âme mais dans celle-ci Jo et Helen sont en vie. Je tiens à dire que la ville "Ave Maria" existe vraiment. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**« Tu es un monstre... » **Soufflait la voix magnifique d'une femme. Voix brisée par la froideur et la colère.  
**« Que dois-je faire ? » **Répondit un enfant de six ans qui venant de s'éveiller au monde depuis peu en connaissait déjà les plus noirs aspects.  
**« Vis cacher. Ne parle à personne, n'aime personne. Tu ne mérites pas l'amour de qui que ce soit, tu n'es qu'un monstre caché dans l'enveloppe d'un jeune garçon fragile. Tu ne devrais pas vivre, estime-toi heureux que l'on ne te tue pas... »**  
**« D'accord maman. »** Opina l'enfant.  
Cet enfant qui perdu dans sa naïveté enfantine, croyait aux paroles des adultes... Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'on lui avait appris ? Les adultes savent et les enfants se taisent.  
**« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ta mère et jamais tu ne seras mon fils. Tu es le monstre que l'on a adopté. »**

Le jeune enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude regardait la femme qui l'élevait sortir promptement de la pièce comme-si le diable était à ses trousses.  
Le diable, c'était lui et il le savait.  
Il scrutait rapidement des yeux la cave dans laquelle il était avec un sourire enfantin.  
Cette cave humide et sombre était sa punition pour l'être abject qu'il était. Il était heureux d'y être, pour lui c'était la meilleure solution.  
Comment cela aurait-il pu être différent ? Il n'avait pour seule famille que ses parents adoptifs, parents qui lui rappelaient sans cesse la triste vérité. Il était différent, une tache noire sur une feuille blanche, un loup parmi les agneaux.  
Parfois il lui arrivait de se demander ce qui était différent chez lui. Mis à part ses yeux verts émeraudes qui fonçaient selon son humeur, il ne voyait pas ce qui le différait des autres, il ne comprenait pas. Puis la vérité lui revenait en pleine figure, il était un vampire.

* * *

_**Dix ans plus tard : **_

**« Dean. » **  
**« Hum... » **  
Voilà la seule chose que Dean répondit à son frère tandis que celui-ci semblait vouloir le réveiller.  
**« Allez Dean, c'est l'heure de te lever. » **Soufflait son frère d'un ton las.

L'ainé ouvrit les yeux avant de subitement les refermer. Son frère allait reprendre là où il c'était arrêté mais un grognement de la part du grand frère l'en dissuada.  
Dean était toujours de bonne humeur le matin, il fallait juste lui laisser le temps d'émerger. On pouvait toujours le brusquer mais il fallait dans ce cas se préparer à recevoir sa mauvaise humeur et cela durant parfois quelques jours.

Dean s'assit sur le lit dans lequel il avait dormi et observait rapidement la chambre d'hôtel où ils avez, son frère et lui, passé les trois derniers jours. Une histoire de fantôme qui fut plutôt facile, la routine à vrai dire.  
Il se mit à regarder Sam du coin de l'œil, celui-ci pianotait sur son ordinateur portable faisant abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.

Dean observait ses yeux concentrés qui étaient bercés de cernes de plus en plus profonds et marqués, sa lèvre inférieure qui était ouverte à cause de toutes ces fois où il la mordait durant son sommeil, ses souvenirs de l'enfer qu'il contenait en faisant de son mieux. Même lorsqu'il était réveillé, il lui arrivait de ressentir une grande douleur en lui, douleur qu'il contrôlait encore une fois sans aucune plainte... Une douleur silencieuse.

Un doux bruissement lui fit comprendre que Castiel venait d'arriver. Tournant les yeux vers l'entrée de la chambre il vit l'ange debout droit comme un « i » à le regarder dans les yeux.  
Après un rapide sourire il baissait les yeux. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué mais lorsque Cass comme il l'appelait le regarder de cette manière il était tellement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que l'Ange pouvait pénétrer son esprit et lire ses pensées, même les plus sombres et cela il ne le supportait pas. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement fier alors voir son mur être anéanti en un seul regard, et par celui qu'il considère comme un frère lui était tout simplement insupportable.

**« Bonjour. »** Soufflait l'Ange tranquillement.  
**« Castiel. » **Répondirent les deux frères d'un même ton.  
**« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » **Raillait ironiquement Sam.  
Dean ne réagit pas, lorsque Sam ne dormait pas il avait tendance à être taciturne voire même parfois blessant.  
Castiel qui ne semblait pas avoir compris l'ironie de Sam le regardait curieux.  
**« Pourquoi ma visite serait-elle un honneur ? »  
**Pour toute réponse, Sam soupirait fortement lâchant l'ordinateur des yeux.  
**« Ta visite est toujours un honneur Monsieur l'Ange. »** Sourit Dean essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.  
**« Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce ce que vous autres appelés l'ironie ? »** Dit simplement l'Ange.  
**« Trouve-toi une copine... »** Soufflait Dean las.  
**« En quoi cela m'aiderait à mieux vous comprendre ? »**

Aucun des frères ne répondit. Sam retournait dans ses recherches pendant que Dean regardait Castiel avec une soudaine envie de pleurer.  
Bien qu'il eût tendance à rigoler devant l'incompréhension de l'Ange, ce matin-là il voulait juste lui mettre une immense claque pour qu'il enlève enfin le bâton qui semblait être enfoncé au fond de son derrière.  
Cette pensée fit sourire l'ainé des Winchester puisque même la posture de son ami, une posture droite sans aucune fausse note semblait le pousser dans cette direction.  
**« Bon, et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es là ? »**  
Castiel regardait cet humain qu'il protège de son mieux et eut un petit sourire rempli de tendresse.  
**« Connaissez-vous Ave Maria ? »**  
Dean regardait l'Ange un peu perdu, Ange qui retenait à présent l'attention de Sam.  
**« Ave Maria ? La chanson ? »** Demandait Dean avec son air habituellement jovial.  
**« Non la ville. » **  
**« Tu es sérieux ?! Il y a vraiment une ville qui s'appelle comme ça ? »  
**Sam regardait Castiel avec attention croyant c'était une blague angélique qui en général ne faisait rire que lui.  
**« Oui, elle se situe en Floride. Il y a une église, une université catholique, une pharmacie etc... C'est une ville entièrement catholique mais il se passe des choses étranges là-bas. »  
« Étrange ? » **Demandait le plus jeune des frères.  
Pour toute réponse, Castiel hochait la tête doucement avant de disparaître.  
**« Et voilà qu'il soigne ses sortis ce con... »** S'indignait Dean.

* * *

Je marchais dans les rues, évitant les regards qui se posaient sur moi comme d'habitude.  
Malgré tout je marchais la tête haute ignorant les insultes qui fusaient doucement.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, les gens avaient au fil des années finit par avoir peur de moi mais ils continuaient malgré tout à m'insulter.  
Peut importe les insultes et les brimades que j'avais reçues dans mon enfance, je n'arrivais pas à les détester.  
J'avais ce problème depuis mon plus jeune âge, je n'arrivais pas à détester les gens et ceux peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ou dires.  
Je pouvais faire semblant quelque temps mais je finissais toujours par être découvert.

J'arrivais au paradis comme j'aimais l'appeler. C'était un refuge pour animaux où je travaillais.  
Malgré le fait que j'étais âgé de seulement seize ans, je travaillais depuis plus d'un an. J'avais cessé d'aller en cours pour gagner de l'argent et quitter le foyer familial.  
Je me stoppais devant le petit édifice et rigoler doucement. Pour moi le refuge était le seul foyer que je n'avais jamais eu. J'ouvris la porte étant seul ce matin-là.

**« Bonjour mes bébés. »** Dis-je souriant.  
Comme réponse, tous les animaux présents se mirent à aboyer, miauler etc...  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, je comprenais les animaux et c'était difficile de traduire lorsqu'ils _parlaient_ en même temps.  
Je posais mes affaires et passais rapidement voir chaque animal et leur parlaient un peu, voir s'ils allaient bien et n'avaient besoin de rien.  
Travailler avec les animaux était le seul travail que j'arrivais à faire. Personne ne savait pour mon lien avec eux sauf ma patronne.  
J'adorais l'appeler comme ça, ou sinon je l'appelais _déesse _ce qui la faisait doucement rire.  
Je travaillais pour Sacha, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années qui avait pour seule compagnie les animaux du refuge.  
C'était une petite brune, le stéréotype de la vieille folle aux chats et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que les gens la percevaient.  
Pourtant si les gens avaient pris la peine de l'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ils se seraient rendu compte de la personne formidable qu'elle était. Mais bon, les gens de cette ville étaient bien trop con pour ça.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de notre première rencontre, j'avais alors douze ans.  
J'étais posé tranquillement dans la forêt à regarder le ciel quand un petit cri plaintif me sortit de ma contemplation.  
Appelé par le bruit, je me dirigeais vers lui ignorant de mon mieux l'odeur du sang.  
Oui parce que évidemment en bon petit vampire j'avais cette soif de sang qui me prenait aux tripes à chaque fois qu'une goutte de ce liquide coulait à un kilomètre à la ronde.  
J'arrivais face à un chat blanc qui était allongé sur le sol à miauler.  
Je m'approchais de cette petite merveille et me rendis compte qu'elle saignait de la patte.  
Après avoir discuté avec elle quelques minutes je compris qu'elle aillait mettre à bas et restais donc à ses côtés malgré l'odeur enivrante.  
Près de deux heures plus tard, je tenais trois chatons dans mes mains tandis que la mère mourrait lentement.  
J'aurais dû être triste mais je savais qu'elle allait mourir et que je ne pouvais rien faire. Ce que je trouvais beau, c'est qu'elle ait tenue le temps de faire naitre ses petits...  
J'étais donc assis près d'un chat mort avec trois petits dans les bras sans savoir quoi faire d'eux.  
Durant une seconde j'avais songé à les vider de leur sang après tout celui de leur mère était appétissant... Mais bon j'avais cette saloperie appelé la _conscience_ qui me forçait à tendre l'oreille et me rendre au lieu public le plus proche.  
Par un étrange jeu de hasard, je tombai sur ce refuge et y rencontrai cette femme qui avait su au fil du temps m'apprivoiser.

Je sortis de mes songes en entendant miauler. Je me rendis dans le bureau de Sacha et souris face à mes trois _bébés_.  
Je m'assis leurs faisans des câlins et rigolais doucement.

J'étais quand même un drôle de vampire, j'avais la peau dorée due au soleil sur ma peau. Je ne craignais pas le soleil, sauf quand je buvais du sang... Là, il valait mieux me cacher quelques heures. Je ne risquais pas de mourir ou quelque chose comme ça mais après avoir ingéré du sang, ma peau était presque translucide ce qui n'était pas d'une grande discrétion. Je ne buvais pas de sang humain sauf quand la soif était trop prenante et encore je me contentais de pédophile ou de salopard... J'avais les dents pointus si symboliques aux vampires mais elle ne sortait que lorsque je faisais face à une émotion trop forte. Par contre je continuais à grandir comme un homme normal.  
Je continuais à réfléchir lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. Je regardais le nom affiché et souris.

**« Jo. »**


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je sais on ne voit pas beaucoup Castiel dans le premier chapitre mais pas de panique, il sera plus présent à partir du troisième chapitre. Je tiens juste à dire que la ville Ave Maria existe réellement, c'est une ville de Floride ;)  
Bonne lecture =)

**Chapitre 2 : **

**« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » **  
Dean ne put s'empêcher de regarder Sam et de hocher la tête silencieusement.  
Devant la porte, ils ne bougeaient pas, se scrutant pour savoir lequel prendrait le risque de les faire remarquer.

Après le départ de Castiel, ils avaient fait quelques recherches et c'étaient retrouvés dans une impasse. De nombreux membres de la communauté avaient été retrouvés tués dans d'étranges circonstances, si bien que la police n'arrivait pas à déterminer quel animal avait bien pu faire le coup. Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était les mises en scène.  
On aurait dit que chaque mort était un objet, une poupée... Avant d'avoir été vidés de leur sang, il avait reçu une injection, une drogue qui les paralysaient tout en les laissant conscient. Lorsqu'ils avaient été retrouvés, ils avaient tous les yeux ouverts avec cette expression d'horreur et de terreur qui contrastait avec un immonde sourire qui ornait leur visage.  
**« Comment peuvent-ils encore penser que c'est la faute d'un animal ? » **Avait soufflait Sam blasé par les forces de l'ordre.

Ils en étaient venues à la conclusion que la créature était sans aucun doute un vampire. Le seul problème, c'étaient les attaques qui avaient lieu en plein jour.  
Durant leur temps de réflexion, Dean n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une blague sur un film où les vampires brillaient au soleil mais ne brulaient pas, blague qui évidemment ne fit rire que lui.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils avaient décidé d'appeler Bobby. Ils avaient prétexté avoir besoin d'informations complémentaires mais en réalité ils étaient perdus et avaient besoin de Bobby pour les aider.  
Bobby qui commençait à les connaître et qui avait connaissance de leur fichue fierté, ne leur fit aucun commentaire et leur ordonna de le rejoindre chez lui.  
Voilà donc comment ils c'étaient retrouvés devant chez Bobby, devant la porte incapable de toquer ou d'ouvrir.  
Après tout ils avaient repéré quelque chose, ou quelqu'un à l'intérieur... Quelqu'un de bien plus dangereux qu'une troupe de Démon lorsque cette créature était en état de colère. Visiblement c'était le cas, les cris qui fusaient en étaient la preuve. Bobby et cette _invitée _ne discutaient pas, ils s'hurlaient dessus.

**« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? » **Soufflait doucement le cadet à son grand frère.  
D'un signe de tête plutôt expressif, les deux se retournèrent près à se sauver en courant. Cela aurait été un bon plan, si la porte ne c'était pas ouverte dans un fracas stoppant la course des frères qui se tournèrent vers celle-ci avec un sourire crispé.  
**« Rentrez maintenant ! Vous attendez quoi le déluge ?! »  
« Helen ! » **Fit Dean faussement surprit de la voire.  
La femme avait l'air gentille, presque innocente. Mais à ce moment-là, elle était tout simplement effrayante.  
Il suffit d'une œillade de la femme pour que les frères rentrent presque en courant dans la maison.  
Dans le salon, Dean vit Bobby qui était assis une bouteille dans une main et un verre presque plein dans l'autre.

Il lui sourit et allait s'approcher de lui mais Helen apparût dans la pièce en compagnie de Sam qui regardait son frère avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur.

**« Vous avez mangé ? »** Hurlait-elle plus qu'elle ne parlait.  
**« Quoi ? »** Fut tout ce que Dean put dire.  
Avant même que les frères Winchester ne puissent dire quoique se soit, Helen les avait déjà entrainés jusque-là table, les avait fait s'assoir et leur avait servi une assiette.  
Les frères ne parlaient pas et se contentaient de manger tandis qu'ils se demandaient de quand remontait leur dernier vrai repas.  
**« Bon les garçons, comment vous allez ? » **  
Bobby était posé contre un mur a les observait attentivement comme le père poule qu'il était.  
**« Sa va, tout va... »** Essayait de le convaincre Sam qui n'y croyait pas lui-même.  
**« Tu me prends pour un con ? »** Le coupait Bobby récoltant un petit rire de la part de Dean.

Bobby regardait vers son _bureau _où se trouvait Helen avant de reprendre.  
**« Encore des cauchemars ? Tu comptais m'en parler un jour où tu me prends vraiment pour un con et tu crois sincèrement que je ne vois rien ?! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que Dean et moi voyons quand tu ne vas pas bien ?! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que nous sommes ta famille ?! »** Soufflait Bobby en essayant de ne pas crier.  
Sam allait répliquer mais une voix dans un coin de la pièce attira leur attention.  
**« Laisses-les ils viennent d'arriver. » **

Les deux frères tournèrent la tête derechef vers la source du bruit et un sourire vint orner leurs visages.  
**« Jo. »** Souriait Sam.

* * *

Nous étions tous regroupés et nous préparâmes à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lancer des regards vers Sammy. Il souriait et semblait heureux d'être là et de voir Helen, Jo et Bobby mais je m'inquiétais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.  
J'essayais d'oublier quelques minutes mon frère afin de me concentrer sur les deux nouvelles venues. Elles nous avaient expliqué qu'elles venaient de finir une chasse dans le coin (des spectres qui les avaient prises en grippe après qu'elles nous aient aidés à tuer l'un dès leurs quelques mois auparavant) et avaient décidé de passer voir Bobby. Celui-ci ne leur avait pas encore expliqué la situation mais leur avait dit que l'ont été complètement perdu. _Même si je refusais de l'avouer..._

**« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'un démon s'amuserait à jouer avec ses victimes dans une telle ville ? » **Demandait Helen.  
**« On pense que c'est un vampire. »** La coupait Sam.  
La discussion continuait mais je scrutais doucement Jo. Depuis des années, peut-être même depuis qu'elle était petite elle ne s'occupait pas de chasse en rapport avec les vampires. Helen nous en parlait souvent, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela rebuté tant Jo. Celle-ci semblait soucieuse comme perdue dans ses pensées.  
**« Le problème c'est que quoique se soit, ça a les caractéristiques d'un vampire mais celui-ci attaque en pleine journée et joue avec ses victimes... »** Expliquait Sammy.

On se tournait tous lorsque Jo fit tomber son verre au sol. Elle regardait Sam dans les yeux la bouche tremblante et entrouverte.  
**« Jo ? »** Demandait Helen.  
Celle-ci ne répondit pas, en la regardant j'avais l'impression que c'était l'apocalypse dans son cerveau, une immense guerre intérieure.  
**« En plein jour ? »** Répétait-elle anxieuse.  
Inconsciemment, elle se mit à jouer avec son collier. C'était un pendentif avec au bout de celui-ci une petite pierre. Aucun de nous ne savait où elle l'avait eu mais elle y tenait énormément.

_« Il me permet de me rappeler qu'il y a toujours une lueur de lumière, même dans l'obscurité la plus totale... » _Répétait-elle sans cesse lorsqu'on l'interrogeait à ce sujet.  
**« Tu vas bien ? » **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.  
Elle relevait les yeux vers moi mais ne semblait pas me voir.  
**« Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? » **Questionnait Bobby.  
**« Non... » **

On la scrutait ne la croyant pas une seule seconde.  
**« Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. » **

Encore une fois elle toucha son pendentif, geste qu'aucun d'entre n'arrivait à ignorer.  
**« Qui ? »** Demandait Helen s'attendant à entendre le nom de quelqu'un qu'on connaissait.

Aucun mot, aucun regard. Jo était sorti de la pièce portable en main. Elle ressemblait à un condamné qui se rend à la potence. On le regardait tous s'envoyant des regards lourds de sens mais aucun d'entre nous ne parlait.  
Je ressentis de manière totalement idiote et enfantine de la jalousie envers son pendentif qui je le savais serait toujours plus important pour elle que moi.  
Je balayais toutes ces pensées puérile et remplie de sentimentalisme et me tournais vers Helen espérant qu'elle pourrait nous éclairer sur le comportement de Jo. Malheureusement, le regard indécis qu'elle lançait vers la sortie était révélateur de son ignorance totale.

* * *

Je sortis sous le porche et composais le numéro que je connaissais par cœur priant pour qu'il réponde, où qu'il ne réponde pas... En fait, j'étais complètement perdue et ne savais pas quoi penser.

Je m'en faisais sans doute pour rien, je savais qu'il n'était pas le seul de son espèce mais sans le vouloir je m'imaginais les problèmes qu'il aurait si c'était réellement lui.  
Je souris doucement tandis que j'attendais patiemment qu'il décroche. Ils avaient parlé d'une ville : _« Ave Maria ». _Jamais il n'irait dans une ville catholique, il n'était pas fou à ce point... En faites il l'était, il était tout à fait prêt à faire ce genre de chose juste pour rigoler un peu et lui permettre de s'amuser.

Je l'avais déjà retrouvé en train de parler avec un prêtre et j'avais dû l'arrêter avant qu'il ne touche l'écharpe de celui-ci, ce qui aurait eu comme réaction de lui brûler la main.  
**« Princesse ? »**  
Dès que j'entendis le son de sa voix des larmes se mirent à perler sur mes joues, c'était plus fort que moi.

**« Amicie ? »** Demandais-je d'une petite voix.  
**« Tout va bien ? Il y a un problème ? Tu veux que je vienne ?... » **  
Je savais rien qu'au son de sa voix qu'il était debout prêt à accourir.  
**« Non, non tout va bien... » **

**« Tu es sûr ? » **Il ne semblait pas me croire.

**« Tu connais Ave Maria ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas un cantique ou une connerie du genre ? » **  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, il semblait vraiment réfléchir sur ma question alors que c'était plus une question rhétorique où j'attendais qu'il me réponde non mais lui continuait à réfléchir tranquillement.

**« C'est une ville idiot ! »** Rigolais-je.  
**« Idiot ? C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me voies ? »** Dit-il faussement vexé.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler à nouveau.  
**« Bon je sais que tu as du mal à te passer de moi ma chère mais je doute que tu m'es appelé uniquement pour entendre ma voix... Je me trompe ? »  
« Tu as raison... Je, j'ai quelque chose à te demander mais je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal ou que tu te braques... »** Commençais-je.

**« Quoique se soit, ce n'est pas moi. La dernière fois que j'ai tué un humain cela remonte à deux mois et un ours m'a aidé à me couvrir. » **Riait-il.  
Je soupirais rassuré. Si c'était lui il me l'aurait dit, il m'en avait fait la promesse et lorsqu'il faisait une promesse il la tenait peu importe le prix à payer.

**« Alors ? »** Demandait-il intrigué.  
**« Je t'annonce officiellement que tu as de la famille à Ave Maria. » **  
Le grognement mécontent qu'il lançait me fit rire.

**« Tu les connais ? » **Demandais-je amusé.  
**« Non... Si je les vois je te jure que je vais les tuer. »**  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner sous le ton qu'il avait employé.  
**« Pourquoi ils se font repérés ? Les chasseurs ne savent presque rien à notre sujet... »**

Je me sentais triste pour lui. Je connaissais Amicie depuis qu'il avait huit ans et nous étions tout de suite devenus amis. Lorsque je sus ce qu'il était ma première réaction fut d'essayer de le tuer mais je n'avais pas pu m'y résoudre. Le plus drôle était qu'il n'avait pas bougé, il me regardait pointer un pieu vers lui en souriant doucement... Ce jour-là je sus que nous serions liés jusqu'à notre mort, une amitié inébranlable et puissante. Je savais que je pourrais compter sur lui.  
**« J'aurais un service à te demander... » **

Je me sentais honteuse et égoïste mais il fallait que je lui demande, il fallait que je protège ma famille qui devait d'ailleurs m'attendre à l'intérieur.  
Je l'entendis soupirer doucement, en pleine réflexion.  
**« Dis-moi où tu es et j'arrive de suite. » **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà un nouveau "petit" chapitre... Comme je l'ai écrit dans mon profil, je n'ai plus internet donc j'ai du mal à poster mais je n'arrête pas mes fictions en cours et je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible.  
Merci à tous pour vos messages, je l'ai est lu mais n'ai pas pu répondre, sachez qu'ils m'ont vraiment touché et que je ne vous remercierez jamais assez pour toutes vos reviews et tous vos messages.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ce chapitre est pour toi Marjo ;) **

**Chapitre 3 :**

La première chose qui attirait mon attention ce fut le silence. Un silence oppressant que j'avais rarement l'occasion d'entendre, notamment chez des humains. J'avais depuis longtemps arrêté de me poser certaines questions sur ces êtres atypiques mais finalement attachants.

Malgré le bruit qu'avaient produit mes ailes, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ma présence, ou du moins ils l'ignoraient magistralement.  
**« Castiel. »** Murmurait Dean sans lever les yeux vers moi.  
Étrangement, je me sentis curieux et ressentais l'envie de connaître le pourquoi d'un tel calme pourtant si rare chez Bobby.

Je voulus dire quelque chose mais je ne trouvais tout simplement rien à dire. Ils étaient tous plongés dans des bouquins, l'air grave.  
**« Alors c'est lui l'emplumé ? » **

Je me tournais vers une femme brune qui me regardait avec un air faussement sévère qui contrastait avec le rictus amusé qu'elle arborait.  
Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'avait affublée d'un tel surnom, après tout mes ailes étaient invisibles pour les yeux humains. Ce que je comprenais par contre, c'est qu'elle n'était pas nuisible. Je lui fis donc un petit sourire.

Dean me regardait quelques secondes avant de partir dans un rire étrangement joyeux et bruyant. Je ne comprenais pas, c'était lui qui m'avait dit de sourire de cette manière, soi-disant pour paraître plus aimable, alors pourquoi riait-il ?

**« Tu avais raison, il penche la tête... »** Rigolait la femme brune.  
Je ne comprenais pas tout mais je n'aimais pas. Je me dirigeais donc vers une fenêtre et tournais ma tête vers celle-ci.

**« Bon Castiel, tu as appris de nouvelles choses ? »** Demandait Sam.  
Je me tournais vers lui et me bloquais quelques secondes.  
**« Évidemment. » **Répondis-je neutre.  
Je le voyais m'observer attentivement comme s'il attendait que je continue à parler.  
**« Et ? » **Repris le plus jeune frère Winchester.  
**« J'apprends des choses chaque jour. » **

Dean qui me souriait doucement allait parler mais une jeune femme blonde apparut un téléphone portable en main.  
**« Je pourrais savoir à qui tu as téléphoné ? » **  
Je me tournais vers la femme brune qui semblait énervée.  
**« J'ai appelé un ami, il va arriver d'ici peu. » **  
Elle regardait Dean sans pour autant croiser ses yeux.  
**« Quel ami ? » **  
Bobby semblait intrigué et mécontent qu'un inconnu vienne chez lui.  
La femme blonde prit une grande inspiration et allait s'assoir avant de regarder dans le vide.  
**« Il...Il s'appelle Amicie, je le connais depuis des années et c'est un ami. Sans doute mon meilleur ami. Il peut nous aider, il est sans aucun doute le plus qualifié sur cette « espèce ». En fait il est celui qui connaît le plus de chose à son sujet, le seul problème c'est qu'il... » **Commençait-elle.  
**« Qu'il ? »** Demandait Bobby impatient.  
**« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ou entendu parler de lui ? »** Critiquait la brune.

**« Helen ! Laisse-lui le temps de répondre. Vas-y Jo. » **

Je regardais les deux femmes essayant d'assimiler leurs prénoms tandis que la dénommée Jo semblait chercher ses mots.  
**« Et bien il... Il n'a pas confiance en vous. »**  
Sous l'air ahuri des personnes présentes elle reprit.  
**« Il n'a jamais été très sociable et a toujours eu du mal à faire confiance aux gens. J'ai mis des années avant qu'il me fasse réellement confiance. »** Murmurait-elle.  
**« Pauvre petit... »** Rigolait Dean.  
Je vis que le visage de la blonde se durcit sous l'air étonné de Dean.  
**« Il a passé les seize premières années de sa vie dans une cave, ses parents l'ont toujours torturés, rabaissés, délaissés... Ainsi que presque tous les habitants de la ville où il habite... » **

Vers la fin de sa tirade, Jo avait baissé le ton et regardait dans le vide.  
Pour une raison inconnue, je ressentis immédiatement quelque chose pour cet inconnu, une sorte d'empathie. Sortant de mes pensées je me rendis compte que Dean, Sam et Bobby scrutaient attentivement Jo, l'air triste.  
**« Il arrive quand notre sauveur ? » **Ironisait Bobby pour détendre l'atmosphère.

* * *

J'étais en chemin et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être anxieux. Jo m'avait demandé de la rejoindre chez Bobby Singer. Le Bobby Singer, le _père adoptif_ des Winchester... Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je devais pleurer où rire, après tout j'allais me retrouver entouré de chasseur. D'un autre côté ils avaient besoin de moi et allaient devoir me supporter.  
_Restes sur tes gardes, ils sont connus pour tuer n'importe quelle créature et cela même si elle leur est d'une grande aide.  
Mais, il se peut qu'elle ne leur ait pas dit qui je suis, ou plutôt devrais-je dire ce que je suis...  
_Je montais le son de mon autoradio tandis que je roulais sur une petite route.  
J'avais décidé de venir en voiture jouant par ce fait la carte de la prudence. Après tout, s'ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce que je suis ce ne serait pas très discret d'arriver en quelques minutes en courant à une vitesse trop grande pour être humaine.  
J'essayais d'imaginer la tête de ces enflures, peu importe à quoi ils ressemblaient, j'allais modifier allègrement leur apparence s'ils testaient quoique se soit à mon encontre.  
J'arrivais devant une maison qui semblait avoir vécu bien trop longtemps. Je garais mon petit bébé et sorti me poser sur le capot. Je m'allumais une cigarette et pris l'initiative d'écouter leur conversation. Je me concentrais et commençais à percevoir quelques mots.  
Oui j'avais également une ouïe plus puissante que les humains mais j'avais la chance de pouvoir « bloquer » ce don.

**« Il arrive quand notre sauveur ? »**  
C'était une voix d'homme et un homme plus tout jeune apparemment. J'avais songé quelques secondes arriver à ce moment-là et de ce fait, faire une entrée fracassante mais je m'étais finalement retenu ne voulant pas sauter dans la gueule du loup aussi facilement. Et puis ça faisait trop « Gabriel ».  
**« Il ne devrait plus tarder... » **  
Je souris, Jo semblait impatiente et inquiète à la fois.  
**« Ouais, qu'il arrive que je m'occupe de son cas. » **  
J'eus un rictus amusé, je reconnaissais cette voix car je l'avais entendu déjà à plusieurs reprises. C'était Helen, la mère de Jo.  
J'entendis deux personnes rigoler, deux hommes assez jeunes.  
_Tiens ça c'est sans doute les frères Winchester. _  
**« Ce ne serait pas l'homme qui est devant la maison, posé sur sa voiture ? » **

Je sursautais légèrement mais continuais à regarder le ciel ignorant les personnes qui étaient maintenant face à une fenêtre à me scruter. Je fumais toujours, calmement alors qu'au fond de moi je fulminais.  
_C'est qui lui ?  
_J'adorais que tout soit carré et j'avais pris soin de faire des recherches sur chacun de mes « hôtes » pour finalement apprendre qu'il y avait un autre individu.  
Le pire, c'était l'identité de cet inconnu car il devait sans doute s'agir de cet ange qui était devenu le petit chien des frères.  
Je détestais les anges, et d'après ce que j'avais pu voire, eux aussi ne m'appréciait pas... Enfin sauf l'Archange Gabriel qui était un bon ami et Lucifer avec qui je m'entendais très bien.  
Avant de pouvoir continuer à ruminer sous un masque d'indifférence j'entendais des pas se rapprocher de manière ferme mais mesuré. Tournant la tête doucement vers la source du bruit, j'aperçus les deux hommes qui me regardaient de façon neutre.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas.  
_Zone de sécurité, ils ne sont pas aussi cons qu'ils en ont l'air._

**« Je suis Sam et voici Dean... » **Commençait le plus grand.  
**« Winchester. »** Le coupais-je froidement.

«** Comment ? » **  
**« Amicie ! »**

Je me détournais des frères et souris à ma petite princesse. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle se retrouvait dans mes bras à m'enserrer fortement.  
**« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là ! » **  
**« Tu avais oublié un détail. » **Soufflais-je à son oreille.  
Elle me scrutait intriguée.  
**« C'est qui cet emplume ? »** Dis-je trop fort.  
Un rire me fit me retourner vers une femme brune.  
**« Madame. » **  
Elle se tournait vers sa fille en souriant avant de regarder les Winchester qui avaient été rejoints par deux autres hommes, Bobby et l'angelot.  
**« Enfin un homme courtois, bande de sauvages ! » **  
Sans même avoir le temps de réaliser, j'étais devant la maison avec Jo et l'ange tandis que les autres étaient rentrés à l'intérieur.

Jo me répétait qu'elle était heureuse de me voir, que j'avais vraiment grandi et que j'étais toujours aussi beau etc... Enfin toutes les banalités habituelles.  
L'ange, qui apparemment s'appelait Castiel, _beau prénom... Il va falloir que j'appelle Gabriel pour qu'il me fasse un petit dossier... _me scrutait étrangement comme-ci quelque chose clochait. Je me tournai vers lui et lui souris de façon sadique, le faisant sursauter.

_Pauvre petit loup... cherche, va-y cherche beau gosse mais tu ne trouveras pas. Allez...Je te donne un indice, je ne suis pas entièrement humain. Tu ne trouves pas ? Ce n'est pas grave tu finiras par le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre._

Ah oui autre détail, les Anges ainsi que toutes les créatures « sainte » se sentaient mal-à-l'aise en ma présence où en présence d'un de mes confrères, ce qui me mettait en danger pour mon plus grand amusement.

**« Tu viens ? » **  
Je détournais mes yeux de l'ange pour les poser sur ma petite Jo qui souriait comme une folle.  
Je plaçais l'une de mes mains autour de ses hanches et lui souris abandonnant Castiel qui fronçait de manière adorable les sourcils.  
**« Il te plaît ? »** Elle arborait un sourire conspirateur.  
**« L'angelot ? »** Souriais-je.  
Elle hochait la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant de manière indéfinissable.  
**« Ma princesse, il est vrai que la gente masculine m'intéresse au même point que la gente féminine mais je te prierais de ne pas m'insulter à ce point. » **  
**« Idiot, il est mignon... »**  
**« Ma puce. » **La coupais-je fermement.  
**« C'est un Ange. » **Finissais-je avec dégoût. _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme j'ai ce chapitre de corrigé, j'ai décidé de le poster en même temps que l'autre, je vais essayer de poster le chapitre n°5 dans la foulée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ps: C'est le chapitre le plus court de la fic. **

**Chapitre 4 : **

**« C'est un ange. »** Finissais-je avec dégoût.

**« Tu es un vampire. »**

Je rigolais doucement tout en continuant à marcher. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte qui était ouverte lorsque Jo fut appelé par sa mère à l'intérieur. Sans un regard elle se précipitait dedans oubliant sans doute qu'il me fallait l'autorisation pour rentrer dans la demeure.  
Je me retrouvais donc dehors avec Castiel qui me scrutait toujours.  
_La connaissant elle l'a fait exprès..._  
**« Pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas ? »** Demandait-il calmement.  
Je restais dos à lui me retenant de l'insulter, essayant de trouver une diversion et ignorant le vouvoiement qu'il avait utilisé à mon encontre.  
**« Tu es différent de ton frère. » **  
Je me tournai vers lui avec un magnifique sourire.  
Il semblait surpris et se braquait comme près à m'assassiner.  
**« Lequel ? » **  
_Lucifer, tu sais ton charmant grand frère avec qui j'ai bu l'apéro il y a quelques semaines, d'ailleurs il serait très heureux de te revoir..._

**« Un indice... »** Commençais-je.  
**« Bonjour p'tit frère ! »** Finissais-je imitant Gabriel.  
Il reculait d'un pas et fronçait encore plus les sourcils.  
**« Gabriel. »** Soufflait-il froidement.  
**« Je vois que l'amour règne... » **  
Rigolais-je tout en rentrant dans la maison, enfin invité par Jo qui arborait maintenant une mine inquiète mais un sourire sadique et conspirateur.

J'observais distraitement la maison essayant d'ignorer l'ange qui me scanner plus qu'il m'observait.  
**« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il t'observe comme ça ? » **  
Je souris à Jo et me penchais à son oreille.  
**« La vérité... » **  
La mine apeurée qu'elle me lançait était tout simplement touchante.  
**« Pour Gabriel. »** Rigolais-je.  
**« Gabriel ?! »**  
Je me tournai vers le dénommé Dean qui me scrutait choqué.  
**« Tu le connais ? »** Lui demandais-je faisant l'ignorant.  
**« Si je le connais ?! Cette espèce d'enfoiré... Si tu savais comme je rêve de tuer cette enflure... » **  
_Pauvre petit chat...  
_**« Tu le connais ? »**_  
_Je regardais Samuel Winchester qui me regardait avec attention. Après un rapide coup d'œil je vis que tous m'observaient.  
_Fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu ne dois pas te les mètrent à dos..._  
**« Oui c'est un très bon ami à moi. » **  
Je ne sais pas ce qui énerva le plus l'ainé des Winchester, ma phrase en elle-même où le sourire amusé que je lui envoyais.

Durant quelques secondes une tension envahit la pièce.  
**« Bon et si on revenait au dossier ? »** Dit Jo avant de m'envoyer un regard noir.  
Je lui répondis par un immense sourire.  
**« Bonne idée... **» Dit le vieux.  
**« Amicie c'est ça ? Que sais-tu sur cette espèce ? »** Finit-il.  
**« Et bien... Ils ont une apparence humaine, leurs dents contrairement aux autres vampires ne sont que deux canines pointues...un peu comme dans les légendes et tant qu'ils ne l'ont pas décidé, ils continuent de vieillir comme les humains... »** Commençais-je.  
**« Tant qu'ils ne l'ont pas décidé ? »** Demandait Samuel.  
**« Oui, en fait ils vieillissent comme n'importe quel humain et peuvent mourir de vieillesse mais ils contrôlent le vieillissement comme un don, ils peuvent bloquer leur vieillissement autant qu'ils le souhaitent. » **  
**« Comment ils font ? » **Demandait Dean.  
**« Aucune idée. »** Mentis-je.  
**« Comment les trouver ? » **C'était Samuel.  
**« Aucune idée. »** Mentis-je encore.  
**« D'autres particularités ? » **  
Demandait Bobby Singer en me servant un verre d'eau.

Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête et bu une gorgée de l'eau bénite qu'il m'avait servi sous les regards suspicieux de certains et inquiet de Jo.  
**« Ils ne craignent pas l'eau bénite. »** Souris-je.  
_Note à moi-même, note n°1 éviter ce genre de gaffe.__  
_

Ils me scrutaient intrigués et Dean avait discrètement empoigné son arme.  
**« Ni les crucifix et ils peuvent très bien rentrer dans une église. » **Repris-je calmement.  
Ils semblèrent se détendre croyant certainement à une coïncidence.  
Je voyais Jo me regarder discrètement, après tout je venais de leur mentir et elle le savait.  
Je sentais le goût du sang dans ma gorge, celle-ci me brulait et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour que mes crocs ne sortent pas.  
**« Donc nous ne pourront pas les attaquer de la manière habituelle... »** Commençait Dean réfléchissant.

J'entendais les battements de leurs cœurs de plus en plus distinctement et j'entendais également le sang pulser dans leurs veines me perturbant plus que raison.  
_Note n°2 éviter l'eau bénite._Pensai-je posant le verre sur une sorte de bureau.

**« Tu sais si les pieux peuvent les tuer ? »**  
J'étais partagé entre le fait de leur dire et de ce fait me mettre en danger où leurs mentir et mettre ma petite Jo en danger.  
**« Seulement les pieux en chêne peuvent les tuer, dans un autre bois ça ne les tuera pas mais ça pourra les affaiblir. »  
« Super, si on peut en attraper un on l'interrogera pour qu'il nous livre les autres... » **Sourit Helen.  
_Note n°3 éviter les détails inutiles._

**« Qui es-tu ? »**  
On se tournait tous vers Castiel qui m'analysait droit comme un « i ».

Du coin de l'œil je vis Jo se tendre de manière invisible pour un humain mais bien visible pour moi et pour l'emplumé qui la regardait fixement.  
**« Amicie. »** Dis-je calmement.  
**« Je veux dire qu'est-ce que tu es ? » **  
L'ange se rapprochait de moi et ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Je décidai de rentrer dans son jeu.  
**« Un homme. » **  
Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout j'étais de sexe masculin.  
**« Je n'en ai pas l'impression. » **  
**« Tu veux que je me déshabille pour vérifier ? Dire que je pensais que c'était uniquement Gabriel... En fait sous vos airs de puceau coincés vous êtes de vrais pervers vous les Anges. »  
**Répondis-je du tac-au-tac me rapprochant de lui de manière à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.  
J'entendis les autres rigoler doucement devant l'air choqué et scandalisé de l'ange.  
**« Ce...Ce n'est pas ce que je... » **Commençait-il.  
**« Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous bécoter on pourra parler de notre affaire. »**  
Le coupait Bobby que je commençais à trouver sympathique.  
Je me tournai vers Jo et lui fis un clin d'œil ignorant le regard noir de l'emplumé.  
**« Ne t'en fais pas, tu restes ma préférée. » **  
Nouveau mouvement imperceptible mais de la part de Dean Winchester cette fois-ci. Serrage de poings et de mâchoire.  
_Note n°4 éviter de draguer Jo devant Dean sauf si la mort est recherchée.__  
_**« Fais attention si tu veux continuer à vivre. »  
**Je me tournai vers Helen qui me scrutait essayant de me tuer d'un regard.

_**Rectification...**__ Note n°4 éviter de draguer Jo devant sa mère sauf si la mort est recherchée et pour Dean Winchester, continuer à l'emmerder de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. __  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5...  
**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Note n°1 : Éviter de faire des gaffes.  
Note n°2 : Éviter l'eau bénite.  
Note n°3 : Éviter les détails inutiles.  
Note n°4 : Éviter de draguer Jo devant sa mère sauf si la mort est recherchée et pour Dean Winchester, continuer à l'emmerder de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables.**

Je refermai le petit carnet dans lequel j'avais décidé de marquer toutes mes petites notes me demandant si le fait de faire chier Dean Winchester ne pourrait pas être la note n°5.  
Relevant les yeux de ma nouvelle distraction je tombais sur deux yeux bleus.  
L'Ange m'observait toujours comme-ci c'était sa seule occupation. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je lui souriais doucement. En temps normal, je l'aurai déjà tué parce que... Et bien parce qu'il m'observait comme ça.  
En fait j'avais trouvé un point commun entre Castiel et Gabriel, leurs yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux des yeux magnifiques dans lequel on peut lire leurs émotions de façon tellement simple... A croire que c'est une chose courante dans leur famille, même Luci comme j'aimais l'appeler avait des yeux expressifs bien qu'ils n'étaient pas comparables à ceux de l'angelot qui était face à moi. Castiel avait littéralement un visage d'Ange ce qui m'intriguait et m'énervait en même temps.

**« Tout va bien ? »** Je ne détournais pas les yeux de Castiel tandis que Deanounet s'asseyait à mes côtés.  
**« Il observe toujours les gens comme ça ? »** Demandais-je calmement.  
Je l'entendis rigoler tranquillement.  
**« Tu le regardes aussi...Je serais toi j'éviterais ce petit jeu, je l'ai déjà vu rester à fixer quelque chose plusieurs heures sans bouger. » **  
**« Je suis tout aussi têtu que lui. »**  
Nouveau rire de la part de l'ainé des Winchester.  
_Plusieurs heures ?! Ce type est un robot..._

_Deanichou à raison je ne peux pas rester plusieurs heures à l'observer, je vais me faire chier... Mais d'un autre côté je ne vais pas baisser les yeux devant un ange ?! Il manquerait plus que ça... Je sais ce que je vais faire, tout à l'heure il était scandalisé quand j'ai un peu rigolé et Gabriel m'a dit qu'il était plutôt coincé le petit Ange._

Je continuais à l'observer mais je lui fis un sourire charmeur sous le regard a priori ahuri de Dean Winchester.  
Je vis l'Ange froncer doucement les sourcils avant de prendre un peu de couleur au niveau des joues, je continuais à le regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes puis il détournait son regard et observait finalement un livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains probablement depuis le début.  
Je me tournai vers Deanounette et lui fis un magnifique sourire.  
**« J'ai oublié... Je gagne toujours. » **Dis-je avant de le planter là. 

* * *

**« Non tu déconnes... »**  
**« Non je vous assure ! » **  
J'étais avec ma mère en train de discuter d'Amicie lorsque Dean, Sam et Bobby rentrèrent dans la pièce.  
**« Que se passe-t-il ? » **Demandait ma mère.  
Bobby et Sam semblaient choqués tandis que Dean souriait énormément.  
**« Amicie. »** Dis-je simplement.  
**« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »**  
Souriais-je tout de même anxieuse, après tout il était très imaginatif quand il s'agissait de faire une connerie.  
**« Il a fait du mal à quelqu'un ? Si c'est le cas je vais lui apprendre à... » **  
**« Non, non il n'a rien fait de mal Helen. » **Souriait Dean.  
**« Question de point de vue, je ne suis pas sûr que Castiel soit d'accord avec toi... »**  
Je me tournai vers Sam attendant qu'il continue mais il gardait le silence.  
**« Castiel était encore en train de l'observer et il a décidé de rentrer dans son jeu... Il l'a regardé dans les yeux quelque temps et tout d'un coup il lui a fait un de ces sourires, un sourire séducteur et Castiel a presque immédiatement baissé les yeux... »  
**  
Dean était mort de rire, je souris soulagé, Amicie commençait à plaire à Dean et ça m'arrange. J'avais eu peur qu'Amicie soit trop jaloux vis-à-vis de Dean et qu'il finisse par s'en prendre à lui.  
**« Attends, **_**encore**_** en train de l'observer ? » **  
Tous se retournèrent vers ma mère étonnés.  
**« Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Depuis qu'il est arrivé Castiel ne le lâche pas des yeux. »** Marmonnait Bobby.  
**« C'est quand même étrange que Castiel agisse comme ça. »** Soupirait Sam.  
**« C'est bon Cas est juste... Cas, il n'y a rien à craindre on lui a fait passer tous les tests, désole Jo... » **  
**« C'est bon Dean j'ai remarqué l'eau bénite, l'argent, le sel etc... Et pour tout te dire Amicie l'a remarqué lui aussi. »** Soupirais-je.  
**« Vraiment ? Et...Comment il l'a prit ? »** Demandait Sam.  
**« Il a beaucoup ri. »** Répondis-je.  
**« Au moins il ne l'a pas mal pris... »** Soupirait Bobby.  
**« Il n'est pas humain. » **  
On se tournait tous vers Castiel qui venait d'arriver et qui arborait un visage sérieux, presque froid.  
En parlant de froid, un courant d'air froid parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Je sentais une goutte perler sur mon front et je devais faire un gros effort pour que ma respiration ne devienne pas hiératique.  
**« Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes encore ? »** Rigolait Dean mal-à-l'aise.  
**« Je le sens, ce garçon n'est pas humain. » **  
Je sentais plusieurs regards sur moi mais continuais à sourire faignant de croire à une plaisanterie.  
**« Comment ça ? » **Commençait à s'inquiéter Sam.  
**« Hey Amicie vient ici ! »** Hurla ma mère.  
**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » **Demandait Dean.  
**« On ne va pas tourner autour du pot, on va régler cette histoire. »** Répondit-elle.  
**« C'est au plus profond de moi, je le sens. »** Dit Castiel doucement.

Amicie arrivait tranquillement et je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler. Il avait un jean qui le mettait en avant et une chemise noire dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts. C'était un très bel homme et le pire c'est qu'il le savait.  
Il souriait doucement, sourire qui s'agrandit sous le regard noir de l'ange.  
_Quoi qu'il puisse dire cet Ange lui plaît...  
_**« Que puis-je pour vous ? »** Demandait-il courtoisement à ma mère.  
_Bon point ma mère l'aime bien il sera peut-être tué rapidement.  
_**« Castiel ici présent pense que tu n'es pas humain. »** Dit-elle d'un ton monocorde.  
Je devais bien admettre qu'Amicie était un bon acteur, il ne réagissait absolument pas, enfin sauf son sourire qui c'était encore agrandi.  
**« Ah oui ? »** Commençait-il.  
**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça beau gosse ? » **Finit-il se rapprochant de l'Ange qui c'était bloqué.  
**« Je le sais. » **Murmurait-il froidement en reculant d'un pas.  
**« Comment ? » **Reprit Amicie d'un ton amusé en faisant de nouveau un pas vers Castiel.  
_Amicie sauve-toi..._  
**« Je le ressens quand tu es proche de moi. » **  
_Maintenant que tu as ta réponse barre-toi !_  
**« Et que ressens-tu ? » **Dit-il en se rapprochant encore, presque collé à lui.  
_Je t'en prie Amicie..._  
**« Que ressens-tu maintenant ? »** Susurrait-il.

_Tu le sais, tu sais très bien quel effet tu dois lui faire. Je t'en supplies arrêtes ça et sauves toi... Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterais pas, si je te perds... Il doit ressentir un grand froid, des vertiges et une colère monter en lui lorsque tu es près de lui...  
_**« Je ressens une grande colère quand tu es proche de moi, dans la même pièce et cette colère augmente à mesure que tu te rapproches... » **_  
Il sait alors sauve-toi !  
_**« Mon cœur s'accélère sans que je puisse le contrôler et j'ai du mal à respirer normalement, ça me fait comme un poids dans le ventre et la poitrine. J'ai aussi des sueurs froides qui se transforment en bouffées de chaleur et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder cependant quand je le fais, je n'arrive pas à te regarder, je baisse les yeux inconsciemment... Je n'arrête pas de me demander où tu es et ce que tu fais comme-ci j'avais besoin de t'avoir constamment sous les yeux. »**

On se tournait tous sans un mot vers Amicie qui avait reculé d'un pas. Son sourire avait disparu et il était devenu très pâle.  
**« Merde, ça c'était pas prévu... » **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, il est petit mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir :) **

**Chapitre 6 :**

**« Merde, ça ce n'est pas prévu... » **Soufflait Bobby.

Bien que la situation se montrait quelque peu cocasse et affreusement gênante, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagée. Après tout, Amicie ne risquait plus de subir la suite de cet « interrogatoire ».  
En parlant d'Amicie, celui-ci ne bougeait pas, il restait silencieux mais je savais qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Castiel ressentait apparemment de l'attirance pour mon petit vampire et Amicie détestait les Anges, enfin sauf Gabriel qu'il adorait plus que tout et cette enflure de Lucifer qu'il considéré comme un ami, ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.  
Quant à Castiel, lui continuait de regarder Amicie avec un regard froid comme s'il l'accusait d'être la cause de son malaise, ce qui d'une certaine manière était vrai...

**« Eh bien... » **Commençait Sam « légèrement » mal à l'aise.  
Il allait continuer mais un regard de la part d'Amicie l'en dissuadait. Amicie avait toujours su faire peur aux gens d'un simple regard, il arrivait à les tétaniser et leur procurer une terreur sans nom.  
Suite à cet échange mental, le silence réapparût et aucun d'entre nous n'osait parler.  
Je n'aurais pu dire lequel d'entre Castiel et Amicie était le plus tendu, ils restaient face à face à se regarder sans même se voir.  
Lorsque Amicie amorçait un mouvement, je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir ma respiration, comme apparemment tous les spectateurs de cette scène. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'Amicie éclaircisse cette situation et que ce silence lourd cesse, cependant c'était sans compter sur la fierté de mon ami qui était sans aucun doute plus grosse que celle de Dean, fierté qui le fit se retourner et partir sans dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. 

* * *

J'étais face à cet enfoiré d'Ange qui venait de me faire une déclaration comme je n'en avais jamais reçu et le plus drôle c'est que cet imbécile ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Je restai donc silencieux et honnêtement, j'étais trop sonné pour réagir de façon raisonnable ou sensée. Je fis donc ce que je faisais de mieux, je me retournai et partis tranquillement, je pris la fuite.  
Une fois sortis de la pièce j'eus comme un éclair de lucidité qui me poussa à retourner dans la salle. Je ne mis qu'un pied dedans et me tournais vers toutes les personnes présentes, toutes sauf l'Ange.  
Personne n'avait bougé, et lorsque je réapparus ils parurent soulagés.  
**« Le premier qui lui dit je le tue. »** Soufflais-je avant de repartir.  
Simple, clair et précis... J'étais peut-être trop abasourdi pour savoir quoi faire mais une chose était sûre, il était hors de question que cet angelot sache la vérité.

Comme par mécanisme, je sortis de la maison et retournais me poser sur le capot de ma voiture et m'allumais une cigarette avant de sortir mon portable de ma poche.

J'attendis quelques secondes, en fait je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'appelais mais il fallait que je le fasse que je retrouve quelqu'un de sensé et de pragmatique.

**« Bonjour, bonjour ! Gabriel a l'appareil ! » **  
_Sensé et Pragmatique...  
_**« Hey beau gosse comment tu vas ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, tu viens me rejoindre sous la douche ? »**

Je rigolai doucement. Gabriel et moi étions amis depuis déjà de longues années et il nous arrivait de temps à autre de nous retrouver tous les deux dans une douche ou un lit... Nous n'avions aucun sentiment « amoureux » l'un pour l'autre, nous étions justes deux potes qui passaient une nuit ensemble.  
**« Désole mais tu vas devoir te passer de moi... » **  
Je l'entendis réfléchir et je l'imaginais très bien pincer ses lèvres et plisser les sourcils. **« Tu as une petite voix... » **  
**« On vient de me faire une déclaration remplie de sentimentalisme et de passion dégoulinante. » **Répondis-je avec dégoût.  
**« Qui !? »** Hurlait-il presque.  
**« Ton _Charmant_ petit frère. »** Riais-je sans joie.  
**« Cassie !? »** S'extasiait Gab.  
**« Ouais. »** Soufflai-je.

**« Mais c'est génial ! Tu as enfin fini par trouver quelqu'un ! » **  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire doucement. Gabriel essayait depuis des années de me trouver quelqu'un et malgré ses efforts il n'arriva jamais à ses fins. 

* * *

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, je restai debout à réfléchir tandis que les autres commençaient doucement à se lever. Je ne comprenais pas, je venais de leur expliquer que cet Amicie n'était pas humain et ils ne réagissaient absolument pas, au contraire ils semblaient vouloir m'éviter, moi.  
Ce qui me tourmentait le plus c'était le poids qui c'était enlevé de mes épaules après que j'ai eu fini ma tirade, je me sentis soudainement plus léger et plus serein. Malgré tout je restais en colère, il était parti sans un mot et sans me lancer ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Enfin si, il leur avaient dit de ne rien dire sous peine d'être tué.  
**« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas me dire ? »**  
Dis-je calmement tout en me tournant vers Dean.  
Étonnamment, tous se stoppèrent et scrutèrent Dean qui se massait nerveusement la nuque.  
**« Et bien... » **Commençait-il mal-à-l'aise.

**« Ce que tu as dit, ça faisait vraiment penser à une... »**  
Il lançait un regard discret aux autres comme pour leur demander de l'aide mais tous retournèrent à leurs occupations.  
**« Cas... Vois ça avec Amicie ! »** Lâchait-il avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. 

* * *

**« Gabriel ! » **Tonnai-je espérant qu'il se calmerait.  
**« Mais Amicie... »** Commençait-il.  
**« C'est un Ange. »** Le coupai-je.  
**« Et ? Tu nous aime bien Lucifer et moi non ? » **  
Je me mis à réfléchir, je ne voulais pas le blesser, ce qui était bien trop facile à mon goût.  
**« Vous...Vous êtes des archanges. »**  
**« Et des archanges rebelles. »** Repris-je.  
**« C'est ça ton excuse ? »** Rigolait-il.  
**« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une excuse convaincante. »  
« En fait tu leur as dit ? » **Me demandait-il.  
**« Non. » **  
Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait, je savais exactement à quoi il faisait allusion.  
**« Tu vas leurs dires ? »**  
**« Non. » **  
**« Si tu ne dis rien, Castiel sera en danger. »** Cela sonné comme une menace.  
**« Et ?! C'est ton frère pas le mien. » **  
Dès que j'eus dit cette phrase, je le regrettais immédiatement, je sentis une sueur froide et priais intérieurement pour qu'il ne réagisse pas.

_Pitié seigneur ai pitié d'un pauvre petit monstre.  
_**« Tu as raison...J'arrive à l'aube. » **_  
_Dit-il avant de raccrocher. 

* * *

Nous étions tous dans le salon à reprendre les recherches quand Amicie arriva pâle comme un mort si bien que je me demandais immédiatement s'il avait encore fait une connerie.  
Après un rapide coup d'œil vers moi il se tournait vers Castiel qui était debout sans bouger. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, on se stoppait tous regardant la scène.  
**« Si tu vois ton père, dis-lui que je l'emmerde et que j'aurai sa peau ! »  
**Il eût un silence gênant tandis qu'Amicie semblait hors de lui et Castiel, lui avait l'air consterné et prêt à attaquer.  
**« Euh qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Demandait Sam.  
**« J'ai appelé Gabriel et lui ai expliqué la situation. Il arrive à l'aube féliciter son petit frère ! »** Criait-il avant de se diriger à la cuisine.

**« J'aurai mieux fait d'appeler Lucifer ! » **Entendit-on de loin, glaçant le sang des autres.  
**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, je sais que j'ai mis longtemps mais comme j'ai fini mon autre fiction (que je faisais en parallèle) je vais sans doute mettre moins de temps. Je dois dire que j'ai aussi eu un _petit_ manque d'inspiration.  
En relisant les chapitres précédents j'ai vu que c'est un peu le bazar alors je vais essayer de vous expliquer^^  
J'ai vu les saisons en quelques semaines alors il m'arrive de m'embrouiller un peu...  
Dans cette fiction, Sam n'a pas dit oui à Lucifer, autrement dit l'apocalypse est plus ou moins en cours mais elle est en second plan, Lucifer essaye de convaincre Sam et Michel essaye de convaincre Dean mais ils les laissent un peu plus tranquilles que dans la série.  
Ils savent que le Trickster est l'Archange Gabriel, Bobby n'est pas en fauteuil roulant, Helen et Jo sont en vie et Crowley est en campagne contre Lucifer, quant à Meg... Elle est en adoration pour son père.  
Ah oui, Zachariah et le même que dans la série, c'est-à-dire aussi énervant et entêté à faire dire oui à Dean. **

**Chapitre 7 :**

**« J'aurais mieux fait d'appeler Lucifer. »**

A l'entente du nom de mon frère, je ne pus empêcher ma grâce de frissonner, c'était un réflexe et je fus heureux que personne ne puisse voir mes ailes car si ça avait été le cas, ils auraient pu se rendre compte de la panique futile et primaire qui m'habitait en cet instant.

**« Attends... Il a dit quoi là ? »**  
On se tournait tous vers Dean qui scrutait Jo avec un mélange de fureur et d'incompréhension.  
Comme Jo ne répondit pas, il reprit encore plus froidement.  
**« Il a dit quoi ?! »  
« Il a dit, J'aurais mieux fait d'appeler Lucifer. » **Dis-je calmement.  
Helen se retournait vers moi avec un sourire contrit.

**« Heu...Il se pourrait bien qu'ils se connaissent... » ** Murmurait-elle si doucement que je du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

**« Sa on avait compris ! » **Hurlait Dean hors de lui.

Je tournais rapidement les yeux vers Sam, après tout si quelqu'un n'aimait pas Lucifer, c'était bien lui.  
Celui-ci était penché sur un livre en train de faire des recherches.  
Dean était également tourné vers son frère pour trouver un semblant d'aide psychologique, il espérait sans doute que Sam s'énerve lui aussi rendant de ce fait la colère de son ainé justifiée.

Devant la réaction de son frère ou plutôt l'absence de réaction de son frère, Dean fût abasourdi. Sa colère ne s'évaporait pas mais il restait bloqué sans rien dire, complètement perdu.  
Bien entendu, ayant beaucoup de fierté, il reprit son air impassible tout en regardant son cadet.

**« Tu n'as rien à rajouter ? »** Dit-il faussement calme.  
Sam ne levait pas les yeux vers lui et se permit même de soupirer avant de répondre.  
**« Ça ne me pose aucun problème si c'est ta question. » **  
Cette fois-ci ce fut toute l'assemblée qui eût l'air complètement choqué.  
Après un nouveau soupir de résignation, Sam reprit.  
**  
« Il a accepté de nous aider, de nous donner des informations et malgré le danger il semble d'accord pour nous suivre.  
C'est un ami de Jo, pas notre ami... Il n'a aucun compte à nous rendre et franchement ça me ferait chier de perdre le peu d'aide qu'on a, alors oui il connaît ce salopard de Lucifer, désole Castiel, mais je m'en fous.  
Justement, il accepte de nous aider alors qu'il ne parle pas seulement à Lucifer mais aussi à Gabriel, Gabriel qu'on essaye de tuer je te rappelle Dean. Tout ça pour te dire que tant que ce n'est pas un démon ça me va... »**

* * *

_Je suis con, je suis con, je suis con..._

Dans la cuisine de Bobby Singer, les mains posées sur l'évier et le regard vers l'extérieur par intermédiaire d'une fenêtre je me flagellais intérieurement. J'étais depuis à peine quelques heures avec les chasseurs et j'avais déjà plus de bourdes que tout au long de ma vie.  
J'avais entendu le discours de Sam Winchester et je n'avais pas pu empêcher un pincement d'apparaître dans ma poitrine.  
J'aurais dû être content, après tout il l'avait bien pris mais au contraire je ressentais un mal aise très désagréable.  
Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher pourquoi je ressentais ça, je le savais très bien.  
J'avais toujours eu une idée très fermée sur les chasseurs et encore plus sur les Winchesters, pour moi c'était des ennemis que je devais éviter ou éliminer. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était des gens fermés qui ne chercheraient pas à savoir qui je suis , des gens qui me tueraient pour ce que je suis, des gens auquel je ne voudrais jamais ressembler.  
Seulement le petit discours du cadet Winchester me forçait à voir la vérité en face, si quelqu'un jugé les gens sans chercher à savoir qui ils sont, si quelqu'un à des a priori et qui est fermé dans une sorte de racisme idiot et moralisateur c'est bien moi.

Je m'étonnai même à ressentir une sorte de regret envers eux, idée qui me remit immédiatement d'aplomb.

_Moi regretter quelque chose ? Et pire encore ressentir de la sympathie pour un chasseur... Vivement que je vois Lucifer parce que je commence vraiment à débloquer là..._

Je remis mon masque d'indifférence et pénétrai dans le salon avec un sourire en coin. Tous discutaient doucement, ce qui aurait pu m'inquiéter si Jo ne semblait pas aussi sereine...Presque heureuse en regardant Dean qui parlait.  
Après quelques pas dans la salle Bobby me vit et tapotait doucement l'épaule de Sam qui à son tour se tournait vers moi bientôt imité par tout le monde.  
Je rigolai intérieurement lorsque leur discussion se stoppa net mais ne montrais rien. 

**« Amicie. » **Me dit Sam comme pour me saluer.  
Je vis Jo du coin de l'œil me scruter comme pour voir comment j'allais réagir, elle savait que j'avais entendu la tirade du grand Samuel Winchester.  
**« Sam. »** Répondis-je sur le même ton.  
Je vis Jo se décontracter rassurée.  
**« Dean. »** Souris-je sadiquement me tournant vers l'intéressé.  
Jo prit sa tête entre ses mains émettant un soupir blasé.  
Celui-ci relevait les yeux vers moi d'un air neutre.  
**« Je t'ai entendu crier...Quelque chose ne va pas ? » **  
Dis-je d'un air faussement innocent qui ne trompa personne.  
Dean allait répliquer mais Sam le devançait.  
**« Qu'as-tu entendu ? » **  
Je souris et répondis sans lâcher Dean des yeux.  
**« Quelques trucs très intéressants... »**

Je vis qu'ils étaient étonnés, sauf Jo qui murmurait dès **« qu'il est con... »**.  
**« Tu n'étais pas dans la cuisine ?! » **  
Je scrutais Bobby rapidement.  
**« Si pourquoi ? »**  
Ils semblaient se concerter et mis à part Castiel, tous semblaient avoir connaissance d'une chose que je ne comprenais pas.  
Alors que Bobby allait parler, Jo le devançait.  
**« La cuisine est trop loin, un humain n'aurait pas pu entendre. » **  
Je ne réalisais pas immédiatement ce qu'elle avait dit, tout ce que je remarquais c'était son air épuisé aussi bien moralement que physiquement. 

Dean s'était levé avec son couteau et s'apprêtait à m'attaquer mais il se stoppait devant mon manque de réaction.  
Je scrutais toujours Jo qui avait reposé sa tête dans ses mains.  
**« Jo. »** Soufflais-je calmement.  
Elle relevait doucement la tête vers moi.  
**« Quand est-ce que tu as dormis pour la dernière fois ? »  
**Dean continuait à me scruter mais je n'en avais rien à faire, je continuer d'observer Jo attendant qu'elle réponde ce qu'elle n'était apparemment pas prête à faire.

**« Tu n'es pas humain. » **  
Je me tournai vers Castiel qui était debout, droit comme à son habitude. Il me regardait d'un regard impassible.  
**« Bravo Sherlock... » **Dis-je simplement avant de reporter mon attention sur ma petite blonde.  
**« Tu as passé tous les tests. »** Semblait s'emporter Bobby.  
**« Lui faire confiance c'est bien ça Sam ? »** Raillait Dean.  
Je soupirai un bon coup et lançais un regard noir à Jo faisant immédiatement réagir sa mère qui se levait d'un coup rattrapé par Sam qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux sur la défensive.  
**« Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois ? »** Murmurais-je insistant sur chaque mot.  
Elle ne répondait toujours pas, se contentant de fixer le sol.

Les autres semblèrent se calmer et s'intéresser enfin au cas de Jo. Pour de simples humains elle était simplement fatiguée, comme n'importe quel chasseur mais pour moi qui entendait les battements cardiaques et l'afflux sanguin il était évident qu'elle était à bout de forces.  
**« Ma chérie ? »** Demandait doucement sa mère.  
**« Jo qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Soufflait Dean s'agenouillant devant elle, me poussant au passage.  
**« Et voilà le prince charmant dans son armure...Mieux vaut tard que jamais... »  
**Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.  
L'intéressé relevait les yeux vers moi avant de se lever et se placer devant moi arborant un air qu'il voulait être menaçant.  
**« Que veux-tu dire ? » **  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avant de faire un pas vers Dean, investissant son « espace personnel » chose qui d'après Jo il détestait.

Apparemment ça ne trompait pas étant donné qu'il se braquait immédiatement et Castiel se levait comme près à venir au secours de son petit protégé.  
Cette attention venant du petit emplumé de mes deux me fit exploser de rire, intérieurement bien entendu car en surface je me contentais d'un sourire hypocrite, limite sadique.  
**« Si tu tenais vraiment à elle tu saurais qu'elle est sur le point de tomber d'épuisement... » **  
Murmurais-je distinctement afin de bien l'énerver.

Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais qu'il allât très mal le prendre mais c'est justement ce que je voulais.  
Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Jo avait acquis une admiration sans limite pour cet abrutit égoïste et lâche.  
Une voix dans ma tête me soufflait que ce n'était que de la jalousie et j'avais envie de la croire... Seulement il jouait avec ses sentiments, qu'il en ait conscience ou pas, et ça je ne le supportais tout simplement pas.  
C'était MA Jo, celle qui m'avait accepté et qui m'avait appris à m'acceptait tel que j'étais.  
Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, je savais que j'étais un monstre, seulement elle m'avait fait prendre conscience qu'un monstre est défini pas par son espèce mais par ses actions.

Dean était en train de bouillir tandis qu'intérieurement je jubilais. Je n'attendais que ça, une excuse pour pouvoir le tuer, non seulement j'aurais le mérite d'avoir tué Dean Winchester mais cet acte arrangerait plusieurs de mes amis... Comme Lucifer.  
C'est donc toujours en souriant que je fis encore un pas vers lui.  
**« Dean arrête. »** Essayait son frère.  
**« On devrait peut-être... »** Commençait Bobby.  
**« Ferme-la. »** Le coupait Dean.

Il allait répliquer une nouvelle fois mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme ahurissant et avant que quiconque puisse se rendre dans l'entrée ni même se tourner vers la source du bruit, une voix nous parvient.

**« Bonjour, bonjour les p'tits amis ! »**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis de retour! Je sais que ça a été très long mais j'ai eu une baisse d'envie, je n'avais plus du tout envie d'écrire... Comme ce chapitre était déjà écrit j'ai décidé de le poster en attendant d'avoir la suite. Comme je n'ai pas internet chez moi ça risque d'être un petit peu long et je m'en excuse d'avance. J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire et que vous allez continuer à lire malgré le temps assez long de parution.**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**« Tu es quelqu'un d'inconscient ! Tu n'es qu'une espèce de gamin vaniteux sans aucun sens moral... Tu te crois tout-puissant, surpuissant même et je dois avouer que c'est le cas... »**  
Un sourire fut envoyé à l'homme qui écoutait.  
**« Tu te crois magnifique et irrésistible mais je vais te dire quelque chose, être sexy et beau comme tu l'es ne te donne pas tout les droits ! » **Finit-il en haussant le ton.

**« Tu sais quel est ton problème ? Tu prends tout à la légère et un jour tout va te retomber dessus comme une merde de pigeon sur un Parisien ! Arêtes de croire que tout est sous contrôle, que tout peut s'arranger, il faut que tu comprennes que tout ne peut pas se régler avec un sourire et un claquement de doigts... En fait tu ne comprends rien... Tu ne sais pas toi ce que c'est que de vivre constamment sous le poids d'une menace, de se battre chaque jour pour survivre, pour sauver le monde alors que celui-ci en a rien à faire de toi et qu'il ne sait même pas que tu existes. D'être obligé de vivre dans des hôtels miteux avec pour seuls voisins des toxicomanes et des prostituées. »  
**  
Il soupirait avant de reprendre.  
**« Tu laisses des malheurs arriver sans cesse et ça ne pèse même pas sur ta conscience, alors j'ai une question pour toi, une seule. Pourquoi as-tu laissé ce vampire s'approcher de ma famille, pourquoi laisser une de ces abominations s'immiscer dans nos vies, tu crois qu'on n'a pas suffisamment de merde comme ça ?! » **

Sam était là debout dans la cuisine à regarder l'Archange Gabriel dire son texte à la manière d'une tragédie grecque. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, il se demandait comment une simple phrase de sa part avait pu apporter un tel retournement. Il était maintenant spectateur d'un Gabriel qui faisait une imitation de lui déblatérant tout un flot de paroles sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter.

**« Comment as-tu pus faire ça ?! Ce vampire aurait pu nous tuer, nous sommes des chasseurs et les chasseurs tues les monstres. Nous sommes des petits soldats obéissants tout comme tes frères, nous ne réfléchissons pas et agissons comme les vulgaires primates que nous sommes... » **

Entendre Gabriel les comparer à des Anges le fit réagir immédiatement, il pouvait être insulté de tout mais ça il n'acceptait pas.

**« Gabriel ! »** Grondait-il.  
**« Oui ? C'est bien ça la question que tu voulais me poser n'est-ce pas ? »** Demandait innocemment celui-ci.  
**« Non. » **Soupirait son interlocuteur.  
Sous le sourcil relevé de Gabriel, Sam reprit.  
**« Tu veux combien de sucre dans ton café ? » **  
Demandait-il montrant à l'Archange la tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main, tasse qui à l'origine était fumante. 

* * *

J'étais dans l'une des chambres, assis sur une chaise à observer Jo qui dormait. La colère était toujours présente en moi et j'avais toujours envie de tuer ce salopard de vampire mais je n'avais pas pus à cause de ce putain de salopard d'Archange qui était arrivé.  
Levant les yeux au ciel, je fis une chose rare.

_Seigneur, Dieu où peu importe quoi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je regarde le ciel parce que apparemment vous avez fui. En fait je crois que je peux comprendre... Putain comment vous avez fait pour supporter tous les Anges, les archanges et toutes les autres saloperies célestes aussi longtemps ?! Le plus con c'est que si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas vous qui m'entendez mais ces emplumés. En fait il n'y a qu'un seul Ange que j'appréciai, c'est Castiel. Je n'arrive pas à croire que certains Anges le rejette, Castiel est tellement... Castiel quoi ! C'est un mec coincé du cul ok mais il comprend la souffrance, l'empathie et l'amitié. Putain il est même en train de tomber amoureux c'est pour dire. Bon ok, il s'amourache d'un vampire mais bon personne n'est parfait..._

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me coupait dans mon élan. Regardant vers la source du bruit, je vis Castiel rentrer dans la pièce arborant un visage faussement neutre. Faussement neutre parce que des rougeurs étaient visibles sur ses joues.

**« Alors Cas ? »** Demandais-je.  
**« Alors saches que je ne suis pas coincé du cul et que Dieu n'est véritablement plus au ciel. »** Dit-il commençant à partir.  
J'allais parler mais Castiel me devançait en se tournant vers moi.  
**« Tu priais tellement fort que tous les « emplumés » t'ont entendu. »  
« Saches que prier est un signe de foi Dean. » **  
Finit-il avant de sortir de la pièce. 

* * *

J'étais dans le salon sous la surveillance plus ou moins discrète d'un certain élément de la famille Winchester.

_Attention Amicie, super papy te surveille. Ne fais pas de bêtises où il risque de te lancer son dentier... Ou sa bouteille..._

Finalement tout c'était plus ou moins bien passé, Jo était en train de se reposer, Gabriel s'occupait de Sam Winchester, Castiel venait de passer voir Dean Winchester et était maintenant posté à une fenêtre du second étage à gamberger. Helen était parti faire des courses parce qu'elle était trop stressée et commencer à user les nerfs de tous le monde...  
Il ne restait que Bobby Singer, ce vieil ours mal léché faisait semblant de faire des recherches mais il était en réalité affecté à la surveillance du méchant vampire.  
Finalement le plan c'était jusque-là bien passé.

Voulant faire passer le temps, je sortis mon petit carnet modifiant et mettant à jour mes notes.

**Note n°1 : Éviter de faire des gaffes.  
Note n°2 : Éviter l'eau bénite.  
Note n°3 : Éviter les détails inutiles.  
Note n°4 : Éviter de draguer Jo devant sa mère sauf si la mort est recherchée  
Note n°5 : et pour Dean Winchester, continuer à l'emmerder de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Et le tuer pour me débarrasser de ce petit con qui fait du mal à ma Jo.  
Note n°6 : Faire attention à ce que je dis à Gab où il risque d'apparaitre.  
**

Refermant mon petit carnet noir (cadeau de Luci), je fermais les yeux quelques instants me demandant comment cette histoire allait finir. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ouvris pas les yeux lorsque Castiel se postait devant moi.

**« Il faut qu'on parle. » **  
**« Et bien parle. »** Répondis-je les yeux toujours fermés.  
**« En privé. » **  
**« De quoi ? » **  
**« De mes sentiments envers vous. »  
**Mes yeux s'ouvrirent promptement et je scrutais cet imbécile d'Ange qui apparemment avait compris.  
Je me levai et fis signe à l'angelot de me suivre ce qu'il fit calmement.  
Une fois dehors je me tournais vers lui et remarquais immédiatement qu'il était nerveux bien qu'il essayât de le cacher.

**« Alors beau-gosse on est nerveux ? »** Raillai-je.  
**« Oui. » **  
Réponse honnête et claire d'un petit soldat de Dieu.  
**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. » **  
La voix du chérubin était plus tendue et il bégayait presque.

_Oh... Papa ne vous a pas appris ce qu'il fallait apparemment... Pauvre petit chat... _Riais-je intérieurement.

**« Que sais-tu exactement ? »** Demandais-je faussement intéressé.  
**« Est-ce que je suis amoureux ? »**

* * *

Entendant des cris, Bobby accourut dans la cuisine. Là, au centre de la pièce se passait sous ses yeux une scène surréaliste.

**« Non, c'est NON ! » **Hurlait Sam.**  
« Mais pourquoi ? Tu es trop méchant avec moi ! »  
**Boudait le messager de Dieu avec une mine enfantine. **  
« Peut-être que oui mais ça ne changera rien ! »  
**Soufflait Sam en continuant de couper des légumes.**  
« C'est de la torture, je vais porter plainte ! »  
« Et bien vas-y. »  
**  
Bobby était là debout à regarder ces deux gamins sans dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. D'ailleurs les deux hommes ne l'avaient toujours pas remarqué.

**« Mais pourquoi tu veux faire une chose aussi cruelle ? » **  
Demandait Gabriel avec une sincérité effrayante.  
**« Je fais ce que je veux et personne, je dis bien Personne ne changera ça. »  
« Géant. »  
« Nain. »  
« Monstre. » **  
Sam eût un petit rire à l'entente de cette phrase.  
**« C'est bon...Personne ne va mourir, je contrôle la situation. » **  
Soupirait-il essayant de convaincre Gabriel.  
**« C'est toi qui le dis... » **  
Soupirait l'Archange apparemment effrayé.  
**« Que ce passe t-il ici ? »** Demandait Bobby de plus en plus anxieux.  
Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant et Gabriel lui envoya un regard plein de terreur.  
**« Sam veut nous tuer. »  
« Je ne vais pas tous nous tuer Gabriel. »  
« Tu dis ça mais « ça »... »  
« C'est quoi « ça » Sam ? » **  
Sam se tourna vers Bobby son couteau toujours en main et lui envoya un regard blasé.  
**« Je prépare une soupe. » **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis Très longtemps... Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai internet de nouveau et je vais pouvoir recommencer à poster. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 9 :**

Je n'arrivai pas à me souvenir de ce qui avait pu arriver pour qu'on en arrive là. Prenant la bouteille devant moi je tombais sur les yeux bleus de Castiel qui laissaient transparaître une peur enfantine. Un regard qui signifiait _« Dean sauve-moi. » _  
**« Voilà la soupe ! »** s'écria Sam en entrant dans la pièce.  
Si Sam arborait un grand sourire, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.  
Gabriel me lançait des regards noirs ce qui était la seule chose qui me mettait de bonne humeur.

_Oui, j'ai bien fait d'accepter..._

_Flash Back : _

Jo commençait doucement à se réveiller ce qui semblait pour moi être le meilleur moment pour m'éclipser.  
En descendant les escaliers des cris me mirent en état d'alerte alors j'accélérais le pas.  
J'avais reconnu la voix de Sam et celle de l'embrouilleur et apparemment elle venait de la cuisine.  
Une fois devant celle-ci je faillis rentrer en collision avec Bobby qui observait la scène.  
Je lançai simultanément un regard entre ce bon vieux Bobby et les deux autres avec un regard d'incompréhension.

**« En gros, Sam prépare une soupe Gabriel veut porter plainte pour tentative de meurtre par empoisonnement Sam veut enfermer Gabriel pour faire de lui un mangeur de légume Gabriel à parler de trahison et autre chose que je n'ai pas écouté Sam à rétorquer que le diner serait servie dans une heure environ Gabriel lui a demandé qui serait assez fou pour manger cette soupe Sam a dit qu'on mangerait tous ensemble autour de la table Gabriel à pensé à changer la soupe en plateau de sucrerie... » **

**« Quoi ? »** Répondis-je.  
**« Oui un plateau remplie de diverses... »**  
Commençait Bobby avant que je ne le coupe.  
**« Pas ça ! »** Le coupais-je.  
Je me tournais vers Sam.  
**« Comment ça on va **_**tous **_**manger autour d'une table ?! »**

_Fin du flash Back._

Après un rapide regard autour de moi je retournais à mon assiette (enfin à mon bol) et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.  
Oui j'étais en train de manger avec un Archange accro aux sucreries et également avec un vampire stupide, mais j'étais aussi avec Bobby, Sam, Helen, Jo et Castiel... Et c'était la première fois que nous partagions un _vrai_ repas tous ensemble.

* * *

J'étais assis entre mon frère et Amicie et je me sentais très mal à l'aise.  
Lorsque Dean levait ses yeux vers moi pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, j'essayai de lui transmettre tout mon mal-être et mon angoisse en un regard.  
La réaction ne tardait pas à apparaître. Il parut soucieux quelques secondes avant de replonger dans son assiette laissant apparaître sur son visage un petit sourire triomphant.

**« Il est fier de lui en plus. » **  
Murmurait Amicie si doucement que seul moi et Gabriel purent l'entendre.  
**« J'ai besoin de sucre, je suis en manque... » **  
Geint Gabriel aussi doucement.  
**« J'ai quelques bonbons dans ma voiture Gab. » **  
Je vis le visage de mon frère s'illuminer d'une manière purement enfantine.  
**« Supporte cette dure épreuve et ils seront à toi. » **  
Raillait gentiment le vampire.

**« Bon et si on parlait de notre affaire. » **  
On se tournait tous vers Bobby qui était en bout-de-table près de Gabriel et de Sam.  
Dean qui était face à moi était également à côté de Jo qui semblait mieux même si elle restait pâle. Sur l'autre bout-de-table se trouvait Helen qui était à côté du vampire.  
Personne ne parlait se contentant de lancer de petits regards au vampire, après tout c'étaient ses frères que nous devions chasser. 

Voyant que personne ne parlait, Amicie regarda tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes avant de soupirer.  
**« Que voulez-vous savoir ? **»  
Dean se crispa et lâcha durement.  
**« Pourquoi tu nous aides ?! »**  
Un rire se fit entendre, nous tournant tous vers Gabriel on pût voir qu'il se tenait les côtes semblant incapable d'arrêter le rire qui l'avait pris.  
**« Je n'ai aucune envie de vous aider, je préférerais vous livrer à Lucifer. »**  
Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
**« Amicie ! »** Critiqua la jeune Harvelle.  
**« Quoi ? »** Commençait innocemment le vampire.  
**« Si je suis là c'est pour t'aider TOI, ma belle je suis ami avec tous leurs ennemies, il y a encore quelques jours je buvais un verre avec Luci alors non je n'ai pas très envie de les aider. Je ne suis pas dans le même camp et oui certains on aussi envie de me tuer que j'ai envie de les tuer... » **

Dit-il lançant un regard vers Dean qui sourit sarcastiquement.  
**« La seule raison pour laquelle je suis là et je vais vous aider c'est parce que tu es là et que je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » **  
Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, sa voix s'était adoucie et il regardait Jo avec tellement de tendresse que je sentais une colère sourde abattre sur moi.  
Après tout, personne ne voulait m'expliquer ce qui se passait.

_Flash back :_

**« Est-ce que je suis amoureux ? »  
**Amicie semblait déconcerté et semblait vouloir se sauver en courant.  
**« Hey je suis un vampire pas un cupidon alors comment veux-tu que je te parle d'amour ? » **  
J'étais déçu et il sembla le voir.  
**« Demandes à Jo elle pourra t'expliquer. »** Dit-il plus doucement.  
Il se dirigea vers la maison mais s'arrêta devant la porte.  
**« Quoiqu'il se passe, surtout ne demandent pas de conseils à ton frère. »**

Murmurait-il effrayé avant de disparaître dans la bâtisse.

_Fin du Flash-Back._

**« Castiel ! »**  
Je sursautai et me rendis compte que tous m'observaient.  
**« Tu vas bien ? » **Me demandait Dean.

Sans réfléchir je répondis la vérité.

**« Je réfléchissais au fait que je sois jaloux de Jo par rapport à la relation forte et ambiguë qu'elle entretient avec Amicie. » **

Dean vira immédiatement au rouge et semblait avoir perdu sa langue, Jo souriait doucement, semblant ravie, Gabriel et Sam étaient pris d'un fou rire et semblait se parler par le regard, augmentant de ce fait leurs hilarités. Quant à Amicie, celui-ci avait pris sa tête dans mes mains. Un instant je pensais avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais il releva la tête vers moi et je pus voir son sourire, il était amusé. 

* * *

_Il est jaloux.  
_Je me répétai inlassablement cette phrase tandis que l'élan Winchester et Gab était mort de rire. Relevant les yeux sur le petit chérubin, je vis son regard contrit et inquiet. Je lui souris calmement lui montrant que je ne lui en voulais pas.  
Le reste du repas a été étrange, il n'y avait plus de tensions et tous racontaient des anecdotes sur Castiel, enfin surtout Gabriel qui en connaissait VRAIMENT beaucoup, surtout sur son enfance au paradis ou apparemment le petit Cassie, comme l'appelle Gabriel, était déjà un grand gaffeur qui passait son temps à poser plein de questions.  
A la fin du repas, Gabriel fit apparaître sur la table plusieurs gâteaux qui furent vraiment délicieux, au point que même Sam en mangea plusieurs parts.  
**« Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas con pour un monstre. »** Me dit Dean.  
J'avais compris que c'était une manière de s'excuser et de se faire pardonner et bien voir par Jo.  
**« Et toi tu n'es aussi con que ce que j'imaginais. » **

Sur ses belles paroles, le repas fût terminé. Après avoir nettoyé je sortis fumer une cigarette.  
Prenant mon portable, je composais un numéro que je connaissais par cœur.  
Après quelques sonneries, une voix masculine répondit.  
**« Église d'Ave Maria, père Simons a l'appareil que puis-je faire pour vous ? »  
« Bonsoir père Simons. »  
« Amicie. » **  
Dit-il d'un ton monocorde.  
**« Les Winchester ne vont pas tarder à arriver, faîtes en sorte que tout soit prêt pour dans trois jours. »  
« Ce sera fait. Est-ce qu'on doit faire une nouvelle victime ? » **

Je sortis de mon calepin plusieurs petites photos dont certaines étaient barrées au feutre rouge. Les observants les unes après les autres, je m'arrêtais sur la photo d'une famille souriante, un couple avec deux enfants.

**« Il est temps de s'occuper de la famille Williams. » **


End file.
